mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Great War Map Game
Welcome to the Great War Map Game, where you can lead your nation across the bloody years of the First World War. News *The game will start if we have five players. SuperGalaxys (talk) 13:20, August 11, 2013 (UTC) *We have more than five players, now. Mapmaker023 (talk) 15:45, July 31, 2014 (UTC) List of nations . :'''Note: '''This is not a complete list. If you want to play a nation that's not on it, but was exist in 1910, feel free to add it. Great powers *Great Britain:Warman555 (talk) 12:21, August 12, 2013 (UTC) *France *Germany: Rdv65 (talk) 23:18, August 13, 2013 (UTC) *Austria-Hungary *Italy: NathanialPrice *Ottaman Empire *Russia SuperGalaxys (talk) 19:40, August 11, 2013 (UTC) *USA Spartian300 Minor powers *Sweden *Denmark *Dominion of Australia- Orwell *Dominion of New Zealand- *Dominion of Canada- *Spain *Portugal *Netherlands- Lord Falconis. *Belgium *Brazil *Japan -Kogasa *Republic of China (Chinese Rebels) *Quing empire (Chinese Loyalists) *Switzerland *Serbia *Greece -User:Pandadude12345Rblx *Romania *Bulgaria- Mapmaker023 (talk) 15:20, July 28, 2014 (UTC) *Nepal *Buthan *Argentina *Venezuelia *Peru *Persia *Abyassinia Rules *One turn per day. One turn is one in-game year. *Game starts in 1910 AD. *Every player can have one country. You can't play as a colony. *Game is archived once per ten in-game years. *Be plausible. *Point system: **Every country and colony has industry, agriculture, military, naval, infrastructure,and technology points. **The following inequality must be true to your points: ***''Technology'' ≥ Agriculture ≥ Infrastructure ≥ Industry ≥ Military and Navy **The army and navy of every country is monitored. **Wars will lower your points if they're happening on your territory. **You gain points slowly, but the gaining can be boosted by your decisions. *Wars **You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. **If you are fighting on two or more fronts in one time, always write down, how many troops do you send to each front. **The algorithm will calculated on every front. The player who gets more points will capture territories. If every side has the same value, the front will not move. ***''Size of the armies: The bigger army gains +1 point. ***''Technology level: ''The player with more technology points gains +1 point.* ***''Infrastructure level: ''The player with more infrastructure points gains +1 point. ***''Agriculture level: The side with higher agricultural level gains +1 point. ***''Industrial level: ''The player with more industrial points gains +1 point. ***''Battlefield: ''The player who can take more advantage of the battlefield gains +1 point. ***''Defending: ''The player who defends his/her homeland gains +1 point. ***''Supports: ''The player who is supported by more foreign countries gains +1 point. ***Colonial power: The player with larger colonial territory gains +1 point. ***''Luck: ''A random number will be generated with random.org that will show, which side gains +1 point. **You can only annex territories if you sign a peace treaty with your enemy. *Game will start when we have at least six players, but of course we accept new players every time. *Depressions and disasters can happen anytime. *Inventions are happening randomly and must be accepted by a mod. *I'm the only map maker. **Black lines are the internationally recognized borders of your nation. **Territories without black borders but in your color is the de facto territory of your country. (Occupations, sphere of influences, vassals, etc.) **A dotted line in the sea means a naval blockade. Category:The Great War Map Game Category:World War 1